Firasat buruk Kuroko
by Hiria-ka
Summary: Firasat buruk Kuroko pada Kagami yang menjadi kenyataan. No pairing. No humor. No horror. Dont like Dont read! Just short fic.


Hari sudah malam. Dan nampaknya Kagami masih harus bekerja keras dengan bolanya.

"Baiklah Kuroko, sampai sini dulu. Besok kita lanjutkan lagi"

Kagami langsung melemparkan bola basket pada Kuroko dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

"Hati-hati Kagami-kun,"

Ucapan janggal dari Kuroko membuat Kagami menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah mau memasuki ruang ganti.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

Kuroko mendribble bolanya lalu melemparnya ke arah ring, yang tumben sekali bisa masuk.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk yang akan terjadi pada mu. Jadi berhati-hatilah"

Kagami hanya mengangkat bahu.

* * *

"Tadaima..."

Kagami memasuki apartementnya yang cukup luas lalu membuka sepatu merahnya asal-asalan dan langsung berlari-lari kecil ke tangga kamarnya.

Sesampainya ia disana. Pemilik alis cabang itu tanpa ragu-ragu langsung melemparkan tasnya sembarang dan segera merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk tanpa mau repot-repot mengganti baju terlebih dahulu.

 _'_ Aku _merasakan firasat buruk yang akan terjadi padamu. Jadi berhati-hatilah'_

 _Ucapan Kuroko tadi terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Apa maksudnya sih? Perasaan, dari sepanjang jalan ia pulang tak ada satupun hal yang membahayakan dirinya. Apa Kuroko hanya ingin menegerjainya saja ya?_

 _Ssshhhh..._

 _Tiba-tiba saja datang hembusan angin entah dari mana yang menerpa tengkuknya. Sesaat ia merasa bulu kuduknya meremang._

 _Kagami menelan ludah saat mendengar suara gemericik serta suara air lainnya dari arah kamar mandinya. Seperti ada seseorang yang tengah menggunakan shower di kamar mandinya, padahal ia sangat ingat ia tinggal sendiri disana. Dan ayahnya juga akan pulang 3 bulan lagi. Lalu..._

 _Siapa yang ada di kamar mandinya?_

 _Dengan secepat kilat Kagami pun menyambar handphone merahnya dan langsung mengetik nomor Kuroko dengan kecepatan cahaya._

 _Bunyi sambungan dari nomor yang ditujunya terasa sangat lama bagi Kagami. Mungkin ia akan sudah kehilangan nyawanya karena bunyi-bunyian dari kamar mandinya tak kunjung berhenti kalau saja Kuroko tidak mengangkat telponnya._

 _"Moshi-mosh-"_

 _"K-KUROKO! KENAPA BARU DIANGKAT?!" teriak Kagami kalap. Tapi buru-buru menutup mulutnya ketika teradar kalau dirinya sedang terancam._

 _"Ada apa Kagami-kun? Nada suara mu terdengar panik,"_

 _"B-bi-bisa kau... Datang kerumah ku... Err... Menginap mungkin..."_

 _Kagami menggaruk-garuk pipinya gugup ketika tiba-tiba suara-suara misterius di dalam kamar mandinya berhenti_

 _"Maaf, Kagami-kun. Tapi hari ini aku-"_

 _"JANGAN MENOLAK! SUDAH! CEPAT DATANG SAJA!"_

 _Mendengar bacotan Kagami yang sepertinya sedang membutuhkan bantuan Kuroko pun mengiyakan saja permintaannya._

 _"Hai"_

 _"Jangan lama-lama!"_

 _"Akan ku usahakan"_

 _Tuuuttt... Tuuuttt... Tuuutttt..._

 _Komunikasi mereka pun berakhir dengan Kuroko yang menutup telpon._

 _Sementara itu, Kagami yang masih takut-takut tapi penasaran, mencoba menghampiri kamar mandinya dengan jalan yang mengendap-endap dan mepet-mepet di dinding._

 _Tangan kanannya sudah terulur untuk menyentuh kenop pintu kamar mandi yang malah serasa sunyi dibanding yang tadi._

 _Dengan mengeluarkan semua keberanian yang ia punya, akhirnya Kagami pun sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu dan bersiap untuk mendobraknya._

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

 _BRAK_

 _..._

 _"..."_

 _Kagami terdiam dengan wajah pucat pasi. Kepalanya masih kaku untuk digerakan ke arah lain Karena masih fokus dengan sosok 'mistik' yang sedari tadi ia anggap menyeramkan._

 _"Taiga..." sebuah suara halus dari dalam kamar mandi sedikit menggeram._

 _"Ta... Tatsuya... I-ini... Aku... Um.. Kukira... Kau han- maksudku, bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?!"_

 _Sesosok pemuda cantik dengan surai hitam dan kulit pucatnya yang hanya ditutupi oleh handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya, kini keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan sangat murka sembari meremas buku-buku jarinya dengan jengkel._

 _"Apa maksudmu, Taiga? Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku menginap tadi siang? bagaimana kau bisa lupa kalau kau sendiri yang menyuruhku datang untuk menemanimu hah?"_

 _Kagami mundur perlahan dengan tubuh yang kaku ketika dilihatnya kakak tercintanya itu sudah bersiap untuk menghabisinya tanpa ampun._

 _"B-bukan itu... Ma_ _ksudku.. Ehm..."_

 _Krek Krek..._

 _"Aku tak perlu mendengarkan penjelasanmu Taiga! Apa yang barusan kau lakukan tadi adalah perbuatan laknat yang tidak bisa di maafkan! Kau tahu apa itu privasi kan?"_

 _BRUAKH_

 _Himuro meninju dinding di samping kepala Kagami sampai berbekas. Sukses untuk membuat pemuda rambut merah itu jantungan setengah mati._

 _"A-aku benar-benar minta maaf tatsuya!"_

 _"Tiada maaf bagimu, Taiga!"_

 _BUAGH!_

* * *

"Ya, ada apa? -oh! Kau rupanya Kuroko-kun, mencari Taiga? Dia ada didalam, ayo masuk"

Kuroko mengangguk membalas sambutan ramah dari kakak angkat Kagami. "Terimakasih Himuro-san"

Kuroko pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartement Kagami.

"Dia ada dikamarnya" lanjut Himuro dan lagi-lagi mendapat anggukan dari Kuroko.

"Hai. Sumimasen"

* * *

Kuroko hanya bisa menatap datar sesosok mayat hidup berambut merah yang terkapar di tempat tidur dengan luka lebam disana-sini.

"Ku-Kuroko..."

"Jadi firasat ku benar, Kagami-kun. Bahkan lebih buruk dari pada yang ku kira"

Fin.

A/N : satu lagi fanfic gak jelas buatan saya... Yahohohoho... Hanya corat-coret ecekeble seputar iseng-iseng belaka. horror gagal, humor gagal!

Terimakasih telah membaca^^


End file.
